


Laundry Time

by Southern_Heaven



Series: Sheldon/Penny Drabbles 2009 [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Community: sheldon_penny, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Heaven/pseuds/Southern_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the prompts "laundry" and "a realization"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laundry Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompts "laundry" and "a realization"

Sheldon furiously folded Penny's underwear on top of the washing machine while she sat on the dryer reading the latest edition of People. When the last pair was folded away, Sheldon frowned. He counted again, then looked in the laundry basket he'd been taking the clothes from.

"Penny, are you aware that a pair of your panties are missing?"

"Yeah, I threw them away," she said without looking up from the best and worst dressed list.

"This means that you now own, including the ones I assume you're wearing, twenty pairs of panties. I recommend that you purchase a replacement pair for a full three weeks."

"Sure, Sheldon."

 

It didn't hit her until she was on the brink of sleep that night. Her chest got tight and she couldn't think of what it meant. Penny decided it couldn't be love. Whatever it was, it was strange. Love wasn't strange, but she couldn't explain the warm feeling when she thought of him making such a dumb suggestion otherwise.

It hit him as the words came out of his mouth, but he couldn't understand what had provoked him to say them.

And so they let things stand until the next laundry day.


End file.
